


Always Extra

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dark Castle Fluff, F/M, Pickles - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rumple needs to go away for a few days, so Belle will have to look after some very important plants.





	

Belle had been in the Dark Castle for two months now; she was used to her duties, used to her master’s macabre sense of humour and used to him disappearing off for a most of a day to make his deals. They’d fallen into a routine of sorts which is why it was odd when the Dark One strolled into the kitchen when she was preparing his breakfast one morning.

“I’m not late am I? It’s almost ready.”

He waved a hand at her and dropped himself into one of the chairs at the little kitchen table. 

“I have to go away for a few days.”

Belle stirred the porridge in the pot and nodded; a little twist of worry knotting her stomach, this would be the first time she had been alone in the castle for more than a few hours. Being alone in this huge place was scary. As if he had read her mind, which she was almost certain he couldn’t do, Rumple said; “The castle will look after you dearie, as long as you don’t try to leave, but there is an extra task I will need you to perform while I am away.”

She ladled the porridge into a bowl and set it before him; since he was here he might as well eat his breakfast now. She stood by the table and asked; “What is the task?”  
He frown at her standing there and waved a hand at the seat next to him.

“Sit down and eat. I’ll explain.”

It was the first time he’d invited her to eat with him. She quickly fixed herself a bowl and slid into the seat at his right hand. They ate in silence for a moment before he said; “I have some plants that require careful tending. Normally I would not leave the castle for an extended period at this time of year, but there are important deals to be made. Do you have any gardening experience?”

Belle swallowed her mouthful of porridge.

“Yes. I helped the cook tend the herb garden, and Mother and I use to grow tomatoes and the like.”

He tilted his head at her and nodded; “That will do nicely.”

Silence fell once more. As soon as he had finished eating Belle scooped up their bowls and cleaned them. She turned round from the sink wiping her hands on her apron to find him stood at the door waiting for her.

“Come along, dearie.”

She half expected him to lead her to his tower workroom, but once out of the kitchen he turned left instead of right and lead her to a door she’d not seen before. He pushed it open with a flourish and waved her inside. Belle gasped at the heat and the glass walls. She stepped into the room and turned on the spot taking in as much as she could.

“A hot house! I’ve only ever read of them!”

Rumple snapped his fingers to get her attention, she twisted around to face him and found a wagging claw in her face.

“Pay attention, little maid,” he pointed to the left side of the room, “Everything, and I mean everything on that side of the room is poisonous,” the finger wagged in her face again and Belle had a sudden urge to bite it, “Nothing over there needs your attention. Nothing at all. You just have to water these.”

He placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her towards a row of plants on the other side of the room. Belle studied them for a moment and smiled to herself.

“Cucumbers? Well, this explains the pickle jars in the larder.”

Rumple stepped away from her and cocked his head to one side.

“What do you mean?”

Belle gave him a sweet smile, her insides bubbling with joy at having confused him.

“The larder is full of pickle jars, you never ask for them at mealtimes, but the number has been steadily reducing since I’ve been here,” She leaned forward and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, “I know what you like to snack on.”

His fingers danced in the air and Belle bit her lip. She’d seen this uncertain side of him so rarely since she’d been here that it always felt like a treat. She kept her face as neutral as she could and turned her attention to the cucumber plants.

“My mother taught me to make pickles. All sorts of pickles, even the secret Avonlea Dill Pickles.”

She wasn’t totally successful in quelling her grin at the sound of Rumple’s gasp. Avonlea Dill Pickles were something only the royal family made and they were prized throughout the realm. Thanks to the Ogre War they’d not been produced in a few years and never would be again since Belle was now the only person who knew the recipe. She felt heartsick at the thought and for a moment wished she’d not said anything, but Rumple shuffled his feet and a little light sparked inside her that maybe in some small way part of her mother’s legacy had found a grateful recipient.

“I did deal for you, little maid, so perhaps…”

Belle gave a haughty sniff and turned on her heel to face him, her finger now wagging in his face.

“Our deal was me as a caretaker for getting rid of the Ogres. The pickles are extra.”

There was a good chance her heart stopped when she remembered who she was talking too; what was she thinking saying something like that to the Dark One. For an instant she was certain she was about to be vaporised, but then Rumple’s mouth curled into a smile and he gave her a graceful low bow.

“Perhaps when I return we can discuss terms, mi’ lady?”

Years of training came to her aid and Belle found her knees dipping into a low curtsey.

“I believe that will be acceptable, mi’ lord.”

He gave her a strange soft smile.

“I’ll be back in two days, little maid.”

A swirl of blood red smoke wrapped around him and he disappeared. Belle took a deep breath and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“I’ll be waiting Rumple.”

**Author's Note:**

> And you thought Granny was the only one who charged extra for the pickles. Sweet mother of sin I need to sleep more.


End file.
